SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope!
is the 63rd episode of the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon series. It is unknown which dub season it will be in. Synopsis Ash challanges the greatest battle royal fighter with his Litten. Episode Plot Ash watches alongside Pikachu, Lycanroc, Litten and a sleeping Rowlet about a wrestling battle between the Masked Royal's Incineroar against three Trainers and Litten likes to face it. Rotom informs Ash about the full evolved forms of Rowlet, Popplio and Litten much to his excitement. Therefore, Ash and his Pokemon are surprised horribly to see the Masked Royal finishes the three Trainers' Pokemon with a powerful Malicious Moonsault Z-Move. Professor Burnet arrives to inform Ash that the Masked Royal who let his Incineroar won is actually her husband Professor Kukui, surprising Ash as she carries his Litten who is snarled on her husband's Incineroar on TV. Ash then meets his friends at the Battle Royal Dome while Team Rocket are selling malasada until both Jessie and James are shown as the hosts of the show. Ash and the group watch the show where the Masked Royal is finally introduced on the wrestling ring and also his Pokemon Incineroar as Rotom detects it. Therefore Litten immediately confronts Incineroar personally in the ring, much to Ash's disappointment. Litten wants to challenge Incineroar as the Masked Royal was impressed to see how it battled as Ash arrives to inform it not to battle Incineroar. The Masked Royal looked at Litten who smells its scent and became surprised that it was really indeed Professor Kukui in disguise. With that, the Masked Royal chooses Ash and his friends to volunteer to challenge him and his Incineroar. In the battle challenge, Ash teams up with Kiawe and Sophocles using Litten, Marowak and Charjabug against Incineroar as all of their attacks are unaffected due to Incineroar's high endurance as its attack with Cross Chop which caused them to stun from the attack much to their surprise. When Marowak used Shadow Bone on Incineroar but it didn't do a thing causing it to retaliate. As Masked Royal allows Incineroar to knock them with a powerful Darkest Lariat in a fiery tornado fashion as Litten survives the attack and was angrily snarled at Incineroar, not to accept defeat. Ash realizes how Litten wants to defeat it. With no other choice but to face it in a real battle, Masked Royal finally decided to battle Litten with his Incineroar in a one-on-one battle which makes the all audience love to see them fighting. Litten attacks Incineroar with Flame Charge only to be grabbed on its head by Incineroar as it threw and heavily knocks it with a single Throat Chop, defeating Litten. After the battle, Ash and his friends are trying to cheer Litten from getting defeated as Team Rocket observes them which Meowth was saddened about Litten's loss. That night, Professor Kukui, Ash and his Pokemon are watching Litten training vigorously at the beach. As Ash and his Pokemon came to Litten, he decides to train it as Lycanroc happily convinced it which it agreed and Ash remember the times when he trained Lycanroc as a Rockruff which makes him and his Pokemon all agreed to train. Everyday, Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc and Litten keeps training heavily and sometimes Litten accidentally hits Ash's butt with Fire Fang. Litten was heavily trained in various obstacles including his spar with Lycanroc. Afterwards, he let Litten spar with Lycanroc before the arrival of Professor Kukui in his disguised Masked Royal and his Incineroar to see them. Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe are surprised to see Kukui's disguise all along which he wants to challenge Ash and his Litten as his Incineroar wanted to challenge it which Ash accepts the challenge. Litten attacks Incineroar with Flame Charge which it was deflectled by its Throat Chop knocking it out. As Ash's friends cheer Litten, Litten jumps and unleashes Ember which it was deflected from Incineroar's Bulk Up as both Pokemon charges, Incineroar gives the upper hand by bashing Litten with Cross Chop. Litten continues to charge it with Flame Charge only to be grabbed on the head by Incineroar. Ash informs Professor Kukui that Litten tries so hard to train heavily to fight Incineroar which all of his Pokemon agreed as Ash yells Litten to keep fighting. Litten struggles to get free from Incineroar's grasp not wanted to be defeated, it unleashed it powerful flames from its body to get free from its grasp as it immediately evolved into Torracat, surprising everyone including Ash as Rotom detects it. Incineroar tries to attack with Darkest Lariat, Torracat deflects it with its newly powerful Flame Charge as both clashes their move but the battle ends with Incineroar defeating Torracat after they collided with both its Throat Chop and Torracat's Flame Charge despite it manage to injure its right arm. Ash comes to Torracat's aid and became impressed to its evolution and to the happiness of Pikachu and Lycanroc. Torracat tried to stand up, wanted to challenge Incineroar for a rematch making it as its rival as Professor Kukui agrees with his Incineroar as both makes their ridiculous pose making everyone gives a hearty laugh. At night at Professor Kukui's house, Professor Burnet was impressed on her husband's actions as Masked Royal while she was with Torracat who grinned at Professor Kukui as he became tensed to hear from his wife. Debuts Pokémon *Primarina *Decidueye *Torracat (Ash's) *Masked Royal's Incineroar Moves *Spirit Shackle *Darkest Lariat *Sparkling Aria *Malicious Moonsault Item *Incinium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Incineroar (JP) *Professor Kukui's wrestling appearance bears a striking resemblance to El Fuerte from the Street Fighter series and the real life WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio. His wrestling attire resembles the main outfit worn by the real life WWE superstar Kofi Kingston. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving